


Footsteps in the Dark

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: One thing was for sure. Scary movie night had been a bad idea long before Jay had even brought it up. (This one-shot can be seen as bromance as well.)





	Footsteps in the Dark

One thing was for sure. Scary movie night had been a bad idea long before Jay had even brought it up. Kai, however, agreed anyway. And he regretted it with all his might.

It wasn’t just Kai who regretted it either. Jay was never going to admit it, not willingly, at least, but he wished he had never suggested it in the first place. But there he was, there they both were, sitting on the couch of the Monastery, all by themselves, trembling in fear while they watched a horror movie.

Jay had clenched himself onto Kai’s arm, not having any intention of letting him go. Although Kai couldn’t really feel his arm, Jay’s presence calmed him down. He had also moved as close to the master of lightning as he could.

Even after the movie was finished, they stood still. For a moment, they didn’t say anything. They just stared into the screen and watched the credits roll. It was Jay who broke the silence first.

“That wasn’t so bad!” Jay said but it was obvious he was lying. “Aren’t I right, Kai?”

“O-Of course!” Kai agreed, with an equal amount of nervousness in his voice. “I didn’t get scared! Not in the slightest!”

“T-Time to go to bed?”

“I-I suppose.”

“Well, I am going to use the bathroom.” Jay said, standing up. “And I’ll walk a-all by myself in the dark… Hallway… Heh.” he mumbled the last part.

Kai felt as if Jay going alone was a bad idea. Regardless, he didn’t say anything about it. It was probably the movie just messing with his mind. He turned off the TV, causing the room to be filled with silence.

As Kai stood on his feet, he heard a bunch of hurried footsteps and was soon greeted by Jay’s scared face. He shut the door closed and started to pant. “KAI, OH MY GOD, I HEARD SOMETHING AROUND THE CORNER!” he screamed.

“Y-You did?” he asked, clearly terrified.

Jay nodded hurriedly. “I was going to enter the bathroom but I heard some footsteps coming from just around the corner and whoever that was, they were coming closer and- Kai! _What if it’s The Quiet One_?”

“N-No way, that was just a movie. You sure they weren’t your footsteps?” Kai nervously suggested.

“We are ninja, Kai, I am sure I would have known if it was me making the noise!” Jay protested, annoyed by Kai’s comment.

“Okay, okay!” Kai silenced him. “It’s as you said. We are ninja and ninja always stand up to evil. So let’s investigate the noise. They won’t know what hit them.”

* * *

“‘They won’t know what hit them’.” Jay mimicked Kai. “We literally just locked ourselves in the closet because we were scared! Is that what you had in mind?!”

Not long after the two ninja left to invenstigate, they cowered in fear and shoved themselves into the hallway’s closet.

“Relax, it’s just so that we can come out of it.”

Jay smacked the back of Kai’s head.

“Ouch, okay, I’m sorry!” Kai exclaimed. “But listen, the moment we hear the footsteps again, we are going to ambush the one passing by!”

“Quiet down, I think I can hear them!”

It took a lot to freeze fire with ice, but Kai was completely frozen. The faint sound of walking was becoming more and more clear to the boys’ ears. Kai raised his hand up to signal Jay to quiet down.

“On the count of three.” the fire ninja whispered, earning a nod from Jay. “One…”

The person was now closer, but appeared to be very light footed.

“Two…”

Jay held back his breath. If he were honest, he had never been so terrified.

“Three!”

The two of them opened the closet doors as fast as they could and fell on top of the person passing by. The person fell down and surprisingly, they did not try to attack the two ninja but tried to protect themselves.

“We got you now, intruder!” Kai said and signaled for Jay to turn the lights on.

“Never try to sneak into a ninja’s lair or else-” Jay stopped the moment the lights illuminated on the intruder’s face. “Zane?!”

“That’s, indeed, me.” Zane confirmed.

“You’re the intruder?” Jay’s eyes widened. “But why would you- Ouch!” the blue ninja gasped in pain when Kai’s hand met with the back of his head once again.

“He isn’t an intruder, motor mouth. He is just…” Kai tilted his head. “Actually, why are you wandering around at two in the morning anyway?”

“I am exercising. I’ve heard that walking is good for your health.” Zane explained.

“For real?” Jay snorted.

“I am not sure that’s how it works, buddy.” Kai said and helped his friend up. “How about getting some sleep? I think all of us need it.”

“I like that idea.” Jay yawned.

The three friends walked down the hallway to find their room. This time, they were sure that the footsteps that echoed in the room came from them. There was nothing to be afraid of.


End file.
